The present invention relates to address and numbering indicia. More specifically, the present invention provides an illuminated address number assembly that includes a housing containing a lighting source and having fasteners disposed on an outer surface thereof, wherein a plurality of cutouts in opposing lateral sides of the housing take the shape of letters and numbers and are illuminated from the lighting source within the housing. The lighting source or plurality of lighting sources are operably connected to a remote switch through wireless communication, which allows the light sources to be actuated electronically. The light source may also be hardwired to an electrical circuit and connected to a manual switch.
Many people have difficulty reading traditional mailbox and house numbers from a distance or from the vantage point of a slowly moving car. The difficulty is amplified at night or in low lighting conditions. Furthermore, when inclement weather occurs, it can be almost impossible to read standard house numbers. This can create dire circumstances in an emergency situation. Specifically, if emergency response personnel are unable to locate a house because of impaired visibility of the house number, a person in need of emergency assistance may be delayed in getting that help or even put at further risk of injury or even death. Therefore, an illuminated address number assembly that can flash various colors of light and visibly warn emergency responders is needed.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to illuminated address number cutouts on opposing lateral sides of a box wherein a light source is housed within the box. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. One of these devices relates to an illuminated house fixture a rectangular frame with opaque numbers and a light producing element housed within the compartment. Another device relates to a mailbox indication device of a generally rectangular shape mounted on a top portion of a mailbox containing a light source powered by a solar rechargeable battery. These devices in the known art, however, fail to disclose an illuminated address number assembly wherein a plurality of lights is housed in the box and operably connected to a remote switch where each of the plurality of lights is a different wavelength and each light is actuated by a different button representing a sub-switch of the remote switch.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing illuminated address indicia. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.